


Pool Party

by Nera_Solani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, POV Outsider, Pool & Billiards, Pool hustling, a little twisted fluff maybe, because that's what I do these days, but not exclusively, minor murder husbands vibes, there is no swimming involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: Dean tries to teach Cas how to play pool....or does he?





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> I vomited this fic out within about one hour at 3am on the first day of NaNoWriMo 2018 and then had it sit on my hard drive for months until I could get myself to edit that piece of shit.  
> Many thanks to my lovely beta [EllenOfOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz) who helped me make this into something readable, I love you darling <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little idea that's been floating around my head!

They’d been watching those two idiots for a while now. The taller one, Dean, was trying to teach his friend Cas (whatever that might stand for) how to play pool. The emphasis was on  _ trying _ , because the guy was just terrible at it. But Dean just didn’t give up. He gave a few sighs of exasperation, but otherwise showed no signs of tiring from it. If the way he leaned into Cas and pressed up against him to adjust his stance was any inclination, Fred could very well assume that he wanted a piece of that ass. Fred was perfectly straight, but even he could admit that it was a very fine ass.

But when Dean leaned back against the bar, smiling fondly at the other man, Fred realized… That guy didn’t just want the booty. He was head over heels.

However, that didn’t change the fact that this game of pool was an absolute tragedy. Fred watched them a little longer, spotting longing glances and shy smiles over the rims of glasses and something that could’ve been called a staring contest hadn’t it been so blatantly loaded with sexual tension. It was ridiculous. Fred sincerely hoped for them to get their shit together at some point, but for now he had something less… romantic for them in mind. Fred sighed and nodded at his buddies to follow him as he made his way towards the two men at the pool table now that they both looked fairly tipsy. Might as well take some money off the pitiful fellas.

“Hey, you’re pretty good,” Fred told the Cas guy. Throwing sixty dollars onto the table, he challenged, “How about a game?”

He could see how the guy’s eyes lit up when he’d said he was good and Fred knew he already had him.

“Cas, I don't think this is a good idea… You don't have enough practice yet,” Dean said.

“Don’t patronize me, Dean, I’ll be fine,” Cas replied with a hiccup and slammed another sixty dollars onto the table.

Of course, he lost. Very quickly.

Fred and his friends were still laughing about the poor drunk amateur, mumbling between chuckles, “I can’t believe you fell for that. You really thought you were good! Better listen to your friend next time.”

Fred was still snickering when Cas suddenly slurred, “I want a rematch.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Cas, no–”

“Shut up, Dean.”

“You should really listen to your friend,” Fred tried.

“Double or nothing,” Cas said persistently.

And who was Fred to turn him down if he wanted to lose money so badly? He couldn’t decline such an offer, it was too easy!

“Fine,” he said then, and they both put double the money on the table.

But in this round… Cas suddenly didn’t seem so drunk anymore. It was like he was an entirely different person. And he actually played good. Hell, he  _ wiped the floor _ with Fred. When the round was over and Cas was counting his money, Dean patted him on the shoulder with a proud smile.

Fred wasn’t an idiot, Fred knew he’d been played. And he didn’t like it.

“Hey, you tricked me! I want my money back!”

“Sorry buddy, no can do,” Dean told him with a cocky smile.

“You tried to take money from a drunk person, so technically you tried to trick  _ me _ ,” Cas provided.

“Give me my fucking money back or else…”

Now both men suddenly straightened up and leveled Fred with a stare that could probably melt glass.

“Or else?” Dean demanded.

Looking into his steely eyes and seeing the fiery gaze of Cas directed at him, sent a shiver down Fred’s spine and he suddenly decided that a hundred and twenty dollars weren’t worth a beat-up by those two. They seemed… dangerous.

Fred raised his hands in a placating gesture and slowly backed off, “Okay, fine. We’re leaving.”

When they went back to their seats, he noticed Dean’s arm sneaking around Cas’ back, but he didn’t think anything of it in that moment.

~◊~

Finally alone on the backseat of the Impala, Dean got to kiss Cas the way he’d wanted to do all night. They might’ve used the evening to make some money, but it was still one of their date nights.

Cas was lying on the seats with Dean straddling him as they kissed each other breathless.

“You did so well today. Had them all fooled,” Dean mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips in between kisses.

“We’re a very good team,” Cas replied, burying his fingers in Dean’s hair.

Dean let out an appreciative moan, “Been wanting to kiss you like that all night.”

Cas hummed into his mouth, “I realized. When you pressed yourself against my back to ‘adjust my stance’, I almost pushed you against the table to kiss you senseless.”

Dean sighed, sucking greedily on Cas’ tongue and biting his lover’s lip before he said, “Well, you’re making up for that now…”

Suddenly someone opened the car door that was right by their heads and they both looked out to see the three douchebags from before staring at them, looking infuriated. With reflexes like a tiger, Cas pulled Dean’s gun from the hunter’s back holster and pointed it straight at the men. It was upside down because he was still on his back with Dean on top of him, but the move still had the desired effect.

“Close the door and leave us alone. We’re a little busy here and I’m not in the mood for disturbances,” Cas growled.

Fred swallowed hard. They’d apparently fooled him twice this evening. That hadn’t been unresolved sexual tension, it was entirely resolved. And he’d been right in that they were dangerous. Why had he let his buddies talk him into this again? That money was definitely not worth having a gun pointed at his face. Fred was smart enough to to acknowledge his mistake and nodded with wide, frightened eyes, elbowing one of his friends, who understood and slowly reached out to close the car door again.

Dean wasted no time to lock all the doors to secure their privacy from now on and then he crawled back over the beautifully dangerous man he loved and pressed him into the soft seats with fierce kisses that caused Cas’ grip on the gun to loosen until it hit the floor with a thump. The two lovers didn’t mind though, they were already lost in each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been brought to you by the DeanandCas Bingo and fills my squares Romantic evening, Fluff and the Free Space (I do the bingo with one fic per column) even though I did not go the traditional route with either of those lol.
> 
> Please be so kind to leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked my work, it doesn't seem like much and it isn't a whole lot of effort, even if you just squeal or yell in the comments, trust me it means the world to an author, thank you. <3


End file.
